


Hold Me Like A Breath

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Smuggling, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any book fandom, any, "Twentysomething"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Like A Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



I am a man and you may hate me because I'm not perfect; I am flawed, I'm human. You may despise me because I don't drive a luxurious car or wear an expensive suit. Worn-in Jeans, a soft cotton shirt, and boots are my style, and the brand on my car doesn't matter to me so long as she gets me to and from where I need to be. You may hate me because I pray to a God that is different from yours; I've never seen the higher power that I pray to, but I have seen the miracles he's granted. You may hate me for many different things, but don't hate me because I love a man.

Accept that love, regardless of gender, is beautiful. Be happy for me because I’ve found the one soul in this vast world who brings me joy and happiness, and who lights up my life like thousands of fireflies. Happiness is the way he makes me laugh, how those cute dimples send my heart fluttering. I love all of him; I love his compassionate kindness, his sweet kisses, his loving touches, and how he’s always there for me when I need him. 

I’m a gay man, and while you may think I’m the worst of the worst, I assure you, there are many more terrible things in this world to hate; rapist, child-molesters, abusers, murders. 

So I say….when you look at me, don’t just see a gay man—see a brother, a son, a friend. See human with a heart and soul. When you look at me, don’t gaze at me with your heart closed and full of hate. See me with humanity, compassion, and acceptance. Look at me with the eyes of your heart. 

His parents say he is too young to know of love, and they speak without regards to the years of his twentysomething age. They say he is too young to be wrapped in Austin’s arms, cuddled and loved and made to feel good. 

When he talks of scooting closer to his lover and curling up at his side like kitten cuddling their Master, and he talks of how he falls asleep to the sound of Austin’s heartbeat, strong and steady under his ear when he lays his head on his chest, they scoff at his lovey-dovy fairy tale story. He doesn’t understand why they turn their cheek to his happiness—don’t all parents wish for their child to find the love of their life and ride off into the sunset to live happily ever after? 

“And one time when I smashed my finger in the door, Austin took my hand and gently kissed my finger, pressing tiny, gentle kisses to the skin until the pain subsided.” Micah tells the story to his parents, giving even more reason why they should welcome his joy. He found a soul mate that loves him, cherishes him, and he’s never been so happy in his entire life. 

His parents blush when he speaks with youth of kinky playtime with his boyfriend, of Austin rubbing his bottom gently before he lifts his hand and spanked him, leaving a rosy red handprint. Micah’s parents think he is too young to be thinking about marriage and happily ever after, ‘you have your entire life ahead of you!’ they remind him. 

‘Why would you want to settle down with Austin? Why stay in one place when there is an entire big beautiful world to see. They remind him that kisses and love, romantic walks in the park under a sky of diamond stars, comes from age, not youth, but he pays them no attention. 

He may be twentysomething, youthful in mind and body, but his heart is true and he knows what he wants. All he desires is the man with the heart of gold who promised to love him forever and ever, amen. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [ A fill for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/627954.html?thread=86120946#t86120946)


End file.
